snowvalkiafandomcom-20200214-history
Insignis
"It's hard to win an argument with an intelligent person. But, it's near impossible to win one with a stupid person." Insignis, '''known to the public as Hunter Samuel Chambers''' is a twenty-two year old male resident of Oakwood. Hunter was born on June 12th, 1992 in Pinevale Community Hospital, Oakwood, Snowvalkia to both Samuel Chambers and Hailey Chambers. He is a lawyer, part-time restaurant owner, and vigilante. Biography Early Life Hunter comes from humble beginnings. He was brought into the world on a quiet and sunny day in 1992. Throughout Elementary and Middle School, he was the average kid. Nothing about his childhood really stood out from anyone else's. High School and College Hunter Chambers graduated in the Class of 2012 from Pinevale Academics High School. While attending ECHS, he was completely engulfed in the fields of Science and Psychology. He was former chairman of the ECHS Student Council during his time there. In general though, he was a rather reserved and introverted student. He wasn't very talkative and only spoke to a few of his friends 90% of the time. He never felt like he fit in with the rest of the students, which is why he often kept to himself. When he left for college, everything changed to him. He received several scholarship offers from many colleges, abroad and some as local as Empire City. He decided to attend Empire Academy, where he received degrees in both scientific fields and law. He became much more of a sociable person and made many life-long friends. Later Life Having completed college, he went on to take a job as a lawyer, founding his own law corporation, HC Law Firm. One of his famous cases, Brown v. Marshall -- a robbery case in which he successfully defended his defendant, leading him with little to no charges; despite being found guilty of thievery. He was able to persuade the judge which ultimately gave him the "win" on the case. In gratitude, Mr. Marshall agreed to return the favor to Hunter. Marshall, the master thief and assassin brought it upon himself and his organization to teach Hunter the ways of assassination, as long as he participated in his organization. Hunter took up the offer, starting his journey into mastering assassination and fighting. It was a rigorous non-stop training session lasting three years, but by the end of it, Hunter felt accomplished. By day, he was defending the law, but by night, he was avoiding it to aid in the help of numerous robberies and mafia clashes with his newly found assassin allies. Eat & Beat Acquisition In late 2015, Hunter's uncle died of old age. In his will, he left the deed to the Eat & Beat for Hunter to pass onto. Hunter now gladly owns and manages the Eat & Beat restaurant to this day, in memory of his uncle. Relationships Family * Samuel Jackson Chambers - Father: Living * Hailey Sage Chambers - Mother: Living * Thomas Chambers - Uncle: Deceased * Ash Quinn - Wife: Living Allies * Sarah Hemmings - Friend: Living * C. Marshall - Mentor: Unknown * Shay Woodland - Friend: Living Powers and Abilities Powers * Enhanced Intelligence: Hunter was already a very intellectual person, but with the help of an injection of neurotransmitter boosters, he was able to achieve enhanced intelligence. ** Instant Learning: Due to his mind going beyond average human intellect, he can instantly memorize and learn anything he's capable of. * Clear Mind: After much concentration, he can achieve a clear, liberated state of mind. In this state of mind, he can recall menal images (memories, experiences, calculation, creativity, etc.) easier and have absolute focus on an event. Mental limitations are removed, including morality. The risk that comes with this is that he will become morally ambiguous in this state. * Hypercognition: He can perform complex mental operations beyond those of an average human being. This aids in escapes, recognizing patterns, scientific knowledge, decoding, etc. * Adaptive Muscle Memory: The ability to mimic movement after observation. * Psychic Shield: His hypercognition and clear mind powers grant him immunity to the majority of psychic powers. He cannot be read through psychic abilities as his mind is immune. * Mind Link: Clairempathy allows him to communicate in the minds of people who he shares an emotional bond with. This especially comes in handy when apart from his allies, as he can beam messages into their mind. This will not work on anyone that he has no bond with or people who's bond has been broken with him. * Enhanced Senses: His mind is advanced and since the mind controls the body, he also is gifted with enhanced senses and mental abilities. These give him advanced vision, detection, hearing, smell, and touch (example: by touching an object, he knows who touched it last). ** Extrasensory Perception: He can acquire knowledge by means of independent of any known senses or experiences. *** Clairvoyance: He can acquire knowledge through visual means. *** Clairsentience/Clairempathy: He can sense what the tone and mood of a person is -- their emotions, desires, and the like. This is very helpful when determining if someone is lying or not and helps him when dealing with the law. *** Danger Intuition: He can sense when danger is impending, but not necessarily what type of danger it is (bullet, punch, "backstab", etc.). Abilities * Master Lawyer: Hunter is a persuasive and trained lawyer. * Professional Interrogation: Being a lawyer, Hunter knows how to manipulate and persuade people. This goes hand-in-hand with interrogation, being able to persuade information out of people. Thus what makes him both a dangerous assassin and spy. Clairsentience makes it even easier to interrogate, knowing what the victim is feeling. * Street Fighting: After watching the assassins, he was able to use his adaptive muscle memory to learn how to be successful in street fighting. * Swordsmanship: Assassination training helped him develop skills in wielding swords and similar weapons. Equipment Attire * Black Mask and Aviator Goggles: To conceal his true identity, he wears a black face mask and tinted brown aviator goggles. * Assassin Suit: He wears light armor with blue and orange arm markings. It's consisting of a heavy jacket to protect against harsh temperatures and a bulletproof vest that has been embedded into the beneath of the jacket. * Double-Sword Sheath: Optional. When wanting to bring his swords with him, he will wear a sheath on his back to hold both of them. Usually not brought on stealth missions. * E-Comm: As a member of the Essentials, he got an E-Comm microchip implant in his brain in order to communicate with teammates through brainwaves. Weaponry * Brass Knuckles: He wears brass knuckles on both of his hands, which greatly increase his effectiveness in hand-to-hand combat. * "Justice & Pain" Dual-Wielded Swords: Optional. On each sword is an engraved word, one saying Justice, and the other saying Pain. Hunter wields two 30-inch swords (pictured) whenever he isn't on a stealth mission. Transportation * Motorcycle: Nothing fancy, Insignis travels on a regular motorcycle to get to places. Trivia * Hunter's Zodiac Sign is Gemini. * Hunter's favorite color is blue. * Hunter's vigilante alias, "Insignis" is latin for "conspicuous". * Hunter has a low tolerance for unintelligent people and sometimes can have a bit of a temper. * Hunter's middle name, "Samuel" was decided by his parents as it was named after his father, who goes by the same first name, Samuel Chambers. * Though Hunter is a laywer, he is also a respected scientist in the science community and has always wanted to be a freelance scientist. As such, he occasionally will donate to and volunteer at Pink Laboratories. Insignis_Assassin.jpg | Assassin Uniform Insignis_Casual.jpg | Casual Attire Insignis_Normal.jpg | Lawyer/Professional Attire Category:Characters Category:Neutral Category:In Need of Revamping